Underneath the Mask
by FascinatedWriter2012
Summary: Underneath the Mask
Underneath The Mask
by Ajara

?sid=265

pairing: Raphael (Nightwatcher)/Michelangelo, Leo/Don intentions

NC-17, turtlecest, kink: bondage, angst, comfort/hurt

A breaking news story suddenly appeared on the TV interrupting the movie Raphael and Michelangelo were watching. Typically, it would have disappointed the turtle in orange but when the image of the Nightwatcher hit the screen, he forgot all about the movie he was engrossed in.

Raphael laid back stretching his legs out crossing his arms over his chest as he listened to the broadcast. He seemed unimpressed sitting there as the woman on the screen went on about this vigilante. It was then that Leonardo and Donatello walked by heading out of the lair catching a glimpse of the TV.

An annoyed sigh escaped the fearless leader as he shook his head at the images of the vigilante dressed in black in action. He had grown tired of the nightly news casts of his brother who seemed to take the law into his own hands. Raphael and Michelangelo caught Leonardo's annoyed attitude diverting their eyes away from the TV screen momentarily.

Seeing such ninjitsu moves this person in black acquired had gotten Donatello to quietly blurt out, "Whoa, nice move."

Pushing his brother along away from the distracting TV, Leonardo moaned in irritation, "Stupid Night Watchman."

Mikey and Raphael went back to the TV sighing in unison, "Nightwatcher."

"Whatever." Leonardo called out in annoyance as he and his brainiac brother headed up the stairs out of the lair.

Michelangelo's star struck attitude caught Raphael's attention as he forced his eyes away from the screen seeing his brother leaning closer to the TV. "Yo, Mikey. You like this Nightwatcher or somethin'?" His Brooklyn accent was quite heavy tonight.

"Yeah..." He whispered out not taking his eyes off the screen. He didn't want to look away until the Nightwatcher's news cast was over. Sitting back the turtle in orange caught his older brother looking at him. Now, no longer distracted from the images of the Nightwatcher as the breaking news passed, Michelangelo turned his face away from the TV to look at Raph. "What?"

Smiling, Raphael couldn't believe how fascinated his youngest brother was by this Nightwatcher. Mikey obviously didn't know he was actually sitting next to the Nightwatcher himself. Wondering if his brother would still find the Nightwatcher as impressive as he was knowing he was Raphael, he decided to let Mikey meet the Nightwatcher tonight.

"Bet'cha literally would fall apart if you met this Nightwatcher, huh?" Raphael asked.

"How am I gonna meet him?" Mikey sat back leaning against the sofa disappointed that he really would never meet his idol. "Besides, he'd freak seeing a six foot talking turtle approach him. Don'cha think?"

Raphael shrugged. "Who knows until you give it a try."

Sighing, Michelangelo shook his head. "Doubt it would happen. I don't know where he'd be next." Turning his head slightly he saw Raphael smiling. "Why? Tell me you know where he'd be." Raphael's grin grew as he nodded "What?!" Mikey jumped up grabbing onto his older brother with excitement. "You really know where he'd be tonight?"

"Yeah, let's just say that I do know where he'd be." Mikey grew even more excited clinging onto Raphael. "What's in it for me if I tell ya?" That was Raphael. Always wanting something for a favor.

"Anything you want, dude!" Mikey's voice showed an overwhelming excitement and desperate tone to know where his idol would be. "Really!"

Now, Raphael could never tell Mikey that he'd want him sexually for fear that his brother would turn against him. He had always pictured Michelangelo as submissive and allowing Raph to take him anyway he wanted. Of course, he would never hurt his youngest brother or push him to do something he was unwilling to engage in. But, being the Nightwatcher had its advantages.

"Tell ya what, Mikey. Do me a big favor and I'll give you his location tonight." Raphael watched Mikey looming over him as his youngest brother's face lit up in zeal. "Okay, okay. Gimme a kiss first."

Michelangelo jerked backward shocked at what came out of his brother's mouth. "Wha...what? Kiss you?" He sat back down on the other side of the sofa looking at Raphael's facial expression. His smile alone contained pure immoral lust suddenly giving Mikey a shiver up his spine. "No. You can't be serious, Raph."

"But I am. C'mer and I'll show ya." He used his finger to coax his brother back on top of him. Raphael could see Mikey's sudden reluctant behavior and it was killing him. "Mikey?"

Forcing his head to turn and look at his brother in red, Michelangelo's eyes narrowed as he muttered, "What?"

"Aw, c'mon, Mikey. Don't get mad at me." He sat upright moving closer to his younger brother. "Look, I just thought you wanted to meet the Nightwatcher."

"I do." Mikey whined pathetically moving a bit closer to Raph. "But...but...c'mon, Raph. You can't expect me to kiss ya to find out his whereabouts tonight."

"No?"

"No."

"Okay." Raphael stood up defeated by his brothers actions as he turned walking away. He didn't get far as his brother in orange came rushing up to him. "What? I thought this conversation was over."

"So, that's it? You're not gonna tell me where the Nightwatcher is gonna be tonight?" Raphael shook his head. "Aw, c'mon." Mikey begged moving around to the front of his older brother stopping him from walking. "Raph, c'mon."

Smiling lustfully, the red clad turtle slyly remarked, "Well, I told ya all you had to do was kiss me and you said no so..." He trailed off seeing his brother's pleading, blue eyes. "Ya know, yer sexy when ya beg."

"Alright! I'll kiss ya." Michelangelo went to lean into Raphael's face when his brother in red stopped him. "Now what?"

His lascivious smile grew as he gently pushed Mikey back against the wall in the hallway. "Changed my mind. I wanna kiss you."

"Okay, okay. Just make it quick." An eager, restless orange clad turtle waited as Raphael pressed his mouth to his. The kiss was longer than Mikey had expected as he fidgeted nervously trying to get this over with. Raphael's kiss deepened as the younger turtle yanked his head back. "What...what are you doing, dude? I thought this was just a kiss."

"It is." Raphael mumbled deeply into his brother's neck growing excited. His hot breath blew over his brother's skin feeling his arousal pressing against his lower plastron. Not being able to help himself, Raphael kissed Mikey again slipping his tongue past his teeth. His younger brother's gasp of surprise gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss even more.

Grabbing Raphael's muscular biceps Mikey pulled roughly at his brother's arms finally breaking free of the crushing kiss. Turning his head he yelled out, "Dude! What the hell?!"

Snickering in a sick way, the turtle in red released his brother taking a few steps back. "Relax, Mikey. It's just a joke. Look, the Nightwatcher will be at the corner of 5th and Broad around midnight." He waited for his brother's response still growing excited by the whole kissing ordeal.

"Thanks." Mikey huffed angrily turning away from his brother as he walked back toward the living room. Feeling his brother following him, the orange clad turtle stopped abruptly turning around as Raphael slammed into him. "Raph, what the hell?"

"Sorry. You stopped quick. I was just gonna sit back down is all." He hopped over the back of the sofa plunking down on the cushions. Mikey sat down near him making Raphael feel that he wasn't too pissed off from the kiss. "You mad at me, Mikey?"

"No." The turtle in orange quietly replied not looking at him. "I'm fine." Mikey didn't want to admit that the kiss was actually a turn on for him. He had to resist his brother's urges so not to have him think he liked it. Sighing loudly, he stood up pulling his mask off.

"Goin' somewhere?"

"Taking a shower so I can leave soon and meet the Nightwatcher." Mikey's voice didn't seem as thrilled as it should have as he left the room. No sooner did he start the water that he felt someone behind him. Not bothering to turn around, Mikey pulled off his leather coverings stepping underneath the running water. Just as he soaked his face a hand grabbed his shoulder. Knowing it had to be his sai wielding brother, he asked, "What is it, Raph?"

"Really, Mikey. Look, don't be mad at me. I didn't mean anything by it. You're not gonna tell the others are ya?" Raphael hoped just as his brother turned to face him.

"No, I'm not tellin' them." The younger turtle actually cracked a smile. "I don't kiss and tell." Michelangelo was not the turtle to hold a grudge or by any means be pissed at Raphael. His brother in red hated anyone mad at him and Mikey knew this.

Raphael smiled back relieved that his brother had gotten over it. He was afraid he'd turn against him and he could never deal with that. Wrapping his arm around his his brother's shoulders, Raphael got Michelangelo's attention on him where he pressed his mouth to his younger brother's again. Mikey was a little less reluctant now. "Good. Let's just keep this between us."

As he walked away, the turtle in orange called out, "Where ya headed?"

"Goin' out for the night. Got something to do." Someone to meet, he thought as he grinned walking out of the darkened lair. He had to hurry and change to meet Mikey on the rooftops and not be late. Making a mad dash out of the lair he bolted up the stairs running through the dark sewers where he hid his Nightwatcher costume.

-

Yawning, Michelangelo sat on one of the building's ledges overlooking the city below. He was still tired but the excitement of meeting the Nightwatcher kept him alert and on his toes. Of course, he knew it would suck ass if Raphael had been lying. His brother had never lied to him before so he was quite hopeful that the Nightwatcher's whereabouts would be in this vicinity. How Raphael knew this absolutely baffled him but he was too tired to think about that now.

Raphael appeared in full costume on a rooftop looking around for his youngest brother. Not seeing him, he decided to jump to another rooftop knowing his brother was somewhere. They did, after all, keep a low profile for fear of being seen. He could easily call him but that would simply ruin everything and he was dying to know how far he could get with Michelangelo in costume. His youngest brother hadn't put the pieces together yet and Raphael was about to take his alter ego to his full advantage.

Landing on another rooftop, he looked around until he saw a silhouette of what resembled a mutated turtle. Moving closer in ninjitsu silence, he slowly came up to Michelangelo who was resting on the ledge looking out at the city. He seemed contempt not realizing someone was walking up to him as the Nightwatcher now broke the silence by scuffing the loose stones on the rooftop getting his brother's attention.

The turtle in orange turned his head seeing a figure slowly walking toward him. As the moon came out from behind the clouds illuminating the rooftop, Mikey saw that what stood before him was his idol, the Nightwatcher. Cautiously, the orange clad turtle swung his legs over the ledge sitting there as he stared in awe at his hero. Mesmerized by the sight of his hero the orange clad turtle hopped down off the ledge not really sure what to do as the Nightwatcher came closer.

Raphael knew not to speak much for fear of giving his identity away with his voice. Even thought it may sound muffled behind his mask, he didn't want to chance it. Walking closer, he could see the fascination in Mikey's blue eyes as he came out from the shadows into the light.

Michelangelo remained speechless in an absolute state of being star-struck when the Nightwatcher came up upon him. Staring through his idol's mask he tried to see his covered face wondering who this person really was. As he got closer he noticed that the person was obviously not afraid of a six-foot walking turtle and that made him really wonder who was behind the mask.

Giving a slight nod, the Nightwatcher gave the okay for the turtle in orange to approach him. Michelangelo still kept his guard up knowing the weapons this being had on him. Even though he was a true ninja and held his nunchucks in his belt, he wouldn't turn his back on this person. It's not that he didn't trust the Nightwatcher; he was merely using what he was taught in staying safe when it came to topside people.

"Wow." Michelangelo breathed out amazed at this costume the Nightwatcher had on as he circled his idol. Never had he been this close to the person he admired much less on the same rooftop. He only had the pleasure of seeing the Nightwatcher on the TV screen. With his heart racing he stood back in front of the man in black facing him still trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

Seeing that his youngest brother was trying to identify him, Raphael arched his head back turning away from the turtle in orange as he took a step backward. Not wanting to think he didn't want to be next to Michelangelo, the Nightwatcher reached out running his hand down over Mikey's arm feeling his muscular bicep. It was his turn now to walk around the orange dressed turtle brushing his hand up and over his plastron down the back of his shell. A tickling sensation swept over the Michelangelo feeling the Nightwatcher's hand run itself across the back of his thighs.

Raphael wanted his brother right here and now. Not sure how to pursue his sexual desire without blowing his cover, Raphael grabbed Michelangelo from behind pushing him down to his knees. The orange masked turtle caught himself suddenly on his hands as his palms slapped the rooftop. Feeling his nearness, the younger turtle quickly turned beneath him landing on his shell as the Nightwatcher hovered over him.

Mikey could feel excitement growing between his legs at the Nightwatcher's sudden closeness looming above him. A slight restless feeling came over Mikey as sweat beaded up on his forehead. "Uh...h...hey." He stammered out nervously as he peered through the Nightwatcher's mask catching sight of his eyes.

Raphael quickly jumped up before Michelangelo could get a good look through the mask and walked back over the the ledge. His arousal was jutting up against his uniform and it was about to be evident that he wanted something sexual from him. It was killing him knowing how bad he wanted his younger brother. This was the perfect place and time to go after what he wanted and knowing that the Nightwatcher was Mikey's idol, he figured it would happen tonight.

Walking up to the Nightwatcher, Michelangelo's heart raced as he reached out touching the metal shoulder guard of his uniform. It was the first time he had remotely felt any part of his hero's outfit and it excited him even more as the Nightwatcher turned to face him.

Disguising his voice as best he could behind the mask, he mumbled quietly, "Hey." It gave Mikey the sense that he was real and not imaginary like a silent, voiceless figure. His hand reached up touching his brother's face running his gloved finger across his lips.

Michelangelo's eyes followed the black covered finger moving down under his jawline as it traveled further along the hard plates of his chest. Following the ridges, the gloved finger of the Nightwatcher ran up and over the leather knot in his belt. Just as his hand rubbed across his lower plastron, Michelangelo gasped taking a step back.

Narrowing his eyes, Mikey was dying to ask a question of his hero as he piped up, "Who...who are you?"

Smiling behind the helmet Raphael's salacious grin grew even more as he brought his face up to the side of Michelangelo's cheek. Lowering his voice and disguising it he dared speak again to keep his brother's interest. "Someone who has a crush on ya."

That got Mikey's full attention as his eyes widened knowing that the feeling was mutual. He couldn't believe that this Nightwatcher seemed impressed by him. Was it because he was one of the secret mutated turtles that fought crime with a concealed identity? The two of them were pretty much the same taking on the scum bags of the city and cleansing the streets nightly.

He still couldn't believe that this Nightwatcher had put him up on a pedestal giving him the same paragon attitude he had with him. Standing inches from the person in black, Mikey carefully inched his hand out running his finger down the zipper of the Nightwatcher's costume. He was absolutely dying to strip his idol and see what was beneath the outfit.

As his finger ventured down more, Raphael got excited letting out a moan of sexual desire. His hand quickly clasped around his youngest brother's pressing it against the lower part of his outfit. Beneath his costume his hardened excitement was clearly known now as his hot breath began to steam up his facial mask.

Wrapping his arm around Michelangelo's shoulders the Nightwatcher pulled the orange clad turtle forward pressing his face against his brother's mouth. Forgetting that his helmet was on, he grabbed Mikey's crotch feeling his excitement growing between his thighs. He was literally panting behind the mask now as his finger slipped underneath his younger brother's plastron eager to pull out his cock and start stroking him.

Knowing he couldn't get to the Nightwatcher's body without unzipping his uniform, Mikey began to tug at the zipper that separated him from what he desired. Just as the zipper began to move downward, Raphael quickly stopped touching his brother and immediately grabbed Mikey's hand away from his costume.

"N...no..." Raphael breathed out from behind the helmet dying to start kissing his brother. He wasn't sure what would really happen if Mikey found out the Nightwatcher was him. Wanting to keep his identity a secret, Raphael whispered, "Here..."

Moving his hand up, the Nightwatcher pulled up Michelangelo's mask turning it a bit to cover his eyes as he tied the orange fabric back blindfolding his brother. Mikey tried to protest but found himself down on his knees before any sound could come out of his mouth. Sensing his nervousness, the Nightwatcher dropped to his knees in front of his brother making sure his hands were down by his sides as he slowly lifted up his helmet just a bit pressing his mouth to Mikey's.

Taking a surprised breath in, the turtle in orange opened his mouth letting the Nightwatcher deepen the kiss with his tongue. Michelangelo moved his hands around the Nightwatcher's waist holding him closer to his body. He found the kiss erotic even though he didn't know who the Nightwatcher was. In the heat of the moment, Raphael yanked off his helmet kissing Mikey harder as he pushed him backwards down to the ground. He now let Mikey feel his sexual arousal by pushing his lower plastron against his inner thigh. Pulling his head up and back, Raphael moved his face in between Mikey's neck and collarbone biting gently down on his skin. He was beyond aroused as he slowly unsnapped his clasp in the front of his uniform and belt and began to unzip the outfit.

Michelangelo, hearing the zipper, tensed up for a moment causing Raphael to release his teeth from his brother's skin and move his mouth up to his ear. His heavy breathing across Mikey's cheek had only caused his younger brother to pant uncontrollably dying to pull off his mask. Raphael pulled off one of his black gloves sliding his hand down between his brother's inner thighs rubbing his lower plastron and slipped his fingers underneath pulling out his hardened cock. Stroking Mikey to full erection got the Nightwatcher to pull out his cock. He was extremely hard and excited as he made Michelangelo grab his pulsating cock.

Feeling the Nightwatcher's size and girth made the turtle in orange realize that this person in front of him was a human male overly endowed. Most human men that they had seen in pornos were not as big as a mutated turtle. Stroking harder and faster Mikey was dying to see what his hand was running up and down over. Hearing his idol breathing heavier and feeling sweat forming on his cheek, Michelangelo gripped his fingers tightly into the Nightwatcher's uniform attempting to try to lay his idol back. Knowing his intentions, Raphael showed resistance pulling Michelangelo on top of him.

Continuing the hot, deep tongue kissing Raphael desperately wanted to slip something into his brother other than his tongue. Wanting to keep kissing him, Raphael figured on letting Michelangelo ride him. Slipping his bare hand in his belt, he squeezed a little lubricant on his fingers and reached around at his brother's entrance. A muffled moan of surprise hit Mikey feeling the Nightwatcher's finger slip into his ass. It hurt as he pushed more sliding in as much as he could. Feeling his discomfort, Raphael eased up with the pushing letting his youngest brother adjust to the sudden intrusion. Hearing his grunts and moans only drove Raphael to want to just force his cock inside him now.

Michelangelo knew what was about to come next feeling the Nightwatcher pull him up a bit against his body. Breaking the kiss to concentrate on penetrating his brother, Raphael breathed hard against his cheek as he positioned himself at his brother's entrance. The turtle in orange couldn't help but tense up as he felt the Nightwatcher's cock begin to push inside his ass. A painful moan escaped the younger turtle as the head of the Nightwatcher's cock was pushed in. Being his first time, Raphael knew he had to be gentle or he could hurt Mikey and just spoil everything.

"Fuck..." Mikey breathed out painfully as the Nightwatcher pushed more and more finally getting his cock buried in his ass.

Starting to thrust his hips up and down, Raphael slowly moved in and out of Mikey's ass as carefully as he could. Through clenched teeth, he moaned, "Relax..." He almost slipped saying his brother's name and caught himself just in time.

The orange clad turtle relaxed as best he could letting his hero pump his ass slowly. He was dying to pull off his mask and catch a glimpse of the man lying beneath him. What puzzled him most was why this man didn't seem to fear a true ninja and mutated turtle to boot. The ninja turtles were trained to kill with just their bare hands and somehow that didn't faze the man lying on the rooftop.

Mikey was just thrilled to be intimate with his idol as he did relax feeling the hurt go away some. The Nightwatcher was right and the calmer he was, the easier his idol's cock slid in and out of his ass without pain. He now felt pleasure as the Nightwatcher's hand stroked his cock leaning him back up a little letting Mikey ride him as deeply as he could.  
The tightness of Mikey's ass nearly made Raphael explode too quickly. He had to control his orgasm even though this was the first time his cock had penetrated something other than his hand. His moaning grew louder causing his younger brother to pant hard. Sweat formed between them as he made Mikey ride him harder and deeper with every thrust. His brother in orange got a rhythm bouncing up and down as the Nightwatcher moaned louder beneath him.

Grabbing his hips he bounced his brother harder and deeply as he could stand it feeling his orgasm nearing. He wouldn't be able to hold it back now as he thrust up deeper exploding in his brother's ass moaning through clenched teeth mumbling his pleasure. It took him a few seconds before he pulled out of Mikey's ass and rolled him over to his back. The turtle in orange could hear the zipper and belt clicks lock again. Just as he went to pull his orange mask off, the Nightwatcher's hand stopped him.

"Not yet..." Raphael breathed out grabbing his brother's rock hard cock. Stroking it, he moved over his brother's body and opened his mouth deep throating Mikey's cock before he knew what was happening.

His younger brother's loud gasp filled the night air not expecting what had happened. Mikey was close to exploding as he felt the Nightwatcher's head bobbing up and down over his throbbing, giant cock. Every time his idol took his cock in his mouth deeply, Michelangelo moaned loudly getting closer. Just on the verge of exploding in the Nightwatcher's mouth Michelangelo grabbed his idol's head as he felt his release shoot down his hero's throat.

Raphael hadn't realized Michelangelo had grabbed his head at this point. The orange clad turtle's hand ran down the back of the Nightwatcher's head feeling ties. Not being able to withstand the mask around his eyes anymore, Mikey lifted it a bit sliding his orange bandana above his eyes seeing red ties in his fingers as his eyes adjusted to the night sky once again. It was then that the Nightwatcher lifted his head up after swallowing every drop Mikey had shot down his throat. Just as his face came up, the Nightwatcher's eyes widened beyond belief seeing his brother's blindfold off his eyes. Michelangelo's eyes matched the wideness of his so-called idol who now released his giant, hard cock and sat rooftop was quiet as the two of them sat there speechless just staring at one another.

Tucking his cock away, Michelangelo didn't take his eyes off of his brother dressed as the Nightwatcher. Giving it another second to try to calm down, he did his best to gain his composure but seeing Raphael sitting in front of him on his knees made him yell out, "Raph!" An overwhelming sense of humiliation hit him suddenly.

Raphael's mouth dropped open not knowing what to say. All he could find himself pathetically muttering out was, "Mikey." He could see the hurt in his brother's eyes and it nearly killed him.

Michelangelo shook his head in disbelief and absolute shock at what had just happened. He couldn't believe his hero was his brother dressed up like fuckin' Halloween. He had been fooled and made to look like an ass. Seeing Raphael's hand reach out and touch his arm, the turtle in orange smacked his brother's hand away in anger as he pulled his mask correctly over his eyes getting to his feet. He was fuming with wrath as he turned stomping away toward the nearest ledge.

Raphael ran up to him trying to stop him from jumping off the building. "Mikey, wait." He was literally pleading now.

Whipping around in a pissed off manner, Michelangelo grabbed his brother in costume and slammed him against the brick wall they were near. Balling his hand into a fist, the turtle in orange put his tightened hand up to his brother's cheek as he seethed, "Don't fuckin' touch me!"

Raphael had never seen his youngest brother so pissed off. What he thought would bring the two of them together had now caused Mikey to want to kill him. Not going to let him leave the building without trying to calm him down and explain, Raphael grabbed the sides of his brother's face looking right into his narrowed eyes. "Mikey, look. I'm sorry but the Nightwatcher is me. It always has been." He saw his younger brother yank his head free of his hands. "Mikey, please. I..." His voice softened. "I love you."

Michelangelo's eyes widened for just a moment blinded by rage where he turned around and ran jumping off the ledge and disappearing into the shadows. Raphael had hurt his brother in a way he never wanted to. Everything had gone wrong and he dreaded going back to the lair to face the consequences. Raphael knew he couldn't keep avoiding the inevitable humiliation and pain as he slipped on his helmet and glove and hopped over the ledge heading back toward the lair. He took his time walking in the sewers not really wanting to see his home.

The long walk back to the lair seemed to take forever. By the time he saw the lights of the lair up ahead his walk had nearly slowed down to a crawl. He only wished he hadn't gone out tonight and just kept his feelings for his brother still locked up. If he had only stopped him from touching his head he could have slipped his helmet back on and disappeared as quickly as he had gotten to the rooftop. Mikey would have never known but he slipped up. It was a stupid mistake that could cost him more than what he bargained for.

As he rounded the corner of the lair, he stepped into the dim light and walked as slow as he could down the steps. Not seeing anyone made him feel he could just slip into his bedroom and stay there forever. Quietly scuffing his feet along the floor he didn't move fast enough toward his bedroom when he saw Leonardo and Donatello in the hallway. Leonardo's eyes shot open wide seeing his brother in his Nightwatcher uniform. Donatello turned around slowly with a look of surprise.

"What the hell?" The brainiac breathed out ready to reach for his bo staff.

Leonardo stopped him as he glared at the black dressed figure moving closer. "It's Raph, Donnie." As Raphael moved in between them, Leo continued, "I thought you gave the Nightwatcher up?"

Raphael's hands moved up to the side of his helmet as he slipped it off his head. His voice was soft suppressing his emotional breakdown that was about to hit. "Go away."

Opening his bedroom door he flung his helmet across the room knowing the trouble it caused him. He slammed his door shut and caught sight of his Nightwatcher image in the mirror that hung on his wall. In sheer anger, he pulled off his costume whipping the black outfit against the wall making quite the racket. On the verge of tears he dropped to his knees grabbing the sides of his head.

Leonardo came up to his sai wielding brother's bedroom door rapping lightly on it. "Raph? You okay?"

"Leave me alone!" The short fused turtle screamed in anger burying his face in his hands. It was then that he lost it crying as quietly as he could in his hands trying desperately to muffle his emotions. All the anger, stupidity and his brother's betrayal had now come out and he couldn't control it. He never meant to hurt his youngest brother but somehow he didn't really think it through and what the consequences could be. That was him. Always jumping into a situation without using his head first.

Pulling himself up onto his bed, he laid on his stomach hoping that when he fell asleep he'd never wake up again. How could he ever face his brother again, he wondered? He couldn't hide in his room forever and knew the time would come when he had to look Michelangelo in the face. Raphael just hoped that facing his brother would be a long time off in the future.

-

Michelangelo had made it back to the lair an hour later after trying to blow off some steam. He wasn't the type that held a grudge or a pissed off attitude and he was sure that his other brothers would be back home by now. With his head hanging low the turtle in orange walked softly across the carpet of the living room heading for the showers when he was confronted by his brothers in purple and blue.

"Hey, Mikey. You don't look good." Donatello mentioned stopping his youngest brother from walking.

"You alright, Mikey?" The fearless leader inquired placing his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder.

"Fine." The turtle in orange answered with a growl through tightened teeth. Brushing his oldest brother's hand away he stepped into the shower room turning on the water and stood under it. Placing his palms against the wall he let his head hang between his upper arms closing his eyes wishing he would wake up and find out this was all a dream.

Never seeing their youngest brother like this, the two turtles wanted to intervene and find out what was wrong. Shooting each other a look, they debated on interrupting Michelangelo in the shower or wait.

Tears fell from the orange clad turtle as he lifted his head facing the wall. The water camouflaged his tears nicely as he bit his lower lip for fear of losing it right there in the dimly lit shower room. With his brothers close by, he began to slip and couldn't deal with an emotional outburst. He wanted to be alone but with the way he entered the lair only caused questions to arise. Knowing how compassionate his brother Leo was, he wouldn't be able to get by without twenty questions.

Michelangelo let the water get hot feeling dirty at this very moment. There wasn't enough soap to cleanse the sexual, perverted thoughts he once had with the Nightwatcher. His brother had fucked him and given him a blow job and now, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. Feeling eyes burning through his shell he quickly shut the water off grabbing a towel and walking out of the shower room.

He didn't get too far when Leo and Donnie stepped in front of him stopping him from advancing. Grabbing another towel he flung it over his head and proceeded to pass by them.

"Mikey, are you really okay?" The fearless leader asked once again not getting a response.

The brainiac put his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder to comfort him only to have him push it away. "Mikey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He snapped. "Just leave me alone." Michelangelo didn't mean to be rude but he pushed them aside and stormed off to his bedroom shutting the door.

"Wow, two pissed off brothers. Wonder what the hell happened to them?" The blue clad turtle asked glancing at his brother. His stare was a lot longer than it should have been.

Shrugging his shoulders, the genius replied, "Maybe it's a full moon out tonight?" Smirking, he winked at Leo.

Whatever it was the two of them would just let their brothers blow off steam by going to sleep. They were used to Raphael's attitude but Michelangelo's was new to them.

Michelangelo yanked off the towels dropping down onto his bed. Laying there in the dark he stared up at the ceiling wondering why he blew up at Raphael the way he did. The Nightwatcher was his brother but he didn't want to accept that or know it. Would it had been different had he not found out, he thought? Would it had been best to be lied to not finding out the truth?

Grabbing a pillow he covered his face mumbling quietly, "Fuck."

Torn between his love for the Nightwatcher and the love for his brother Raphael, he laid there not knowing what to do. He was hurt but the way he turned on his brother made him feel worse. Mikey didn't mean to treat Raph the way he had knowing how he went out of his way to meet his idol and the thanks he got was simply uncalled for. The sex between them was something that would tear at him knowing its immorality and the chagrin he would face if Raphael told his other brothers.

Mikey sat on his bed wrapping his arms around his knees as he rocked back and forth. With his face buried in his knees he felt tears fall letting out his bottled up emotions. Weeping softly he tried his best not to break down and cause one of his brothers to enter. Sitting in the dark, thoughts of his brother kept slipping into his mind. He would never admit that Raphael's hot sexual romp with hot fucking and then his deep throating felt so right. Was he some sick pervert that ached to have Raphael's cock inside him? If that was true then why did he go off the way he did when he found out Raphael was the Nightwatcher?

Finally calming down almost an hour later he slid off his bed and knew what he had to do. He couldn't stay trapped in his bedroom forever as he quietly crept across the carpet opening his door slowly. No one was around and the lair was now dark. Stepping out into the hallway he shut his door as easily as he could and barely made a sound tip toeing down the hall toward Raphael's room. Hesitant to turn the doorknob the turtle in orange stood there looking down at the floor. He was nervous as his hand began to shake as he reached for the doorknob. Slowly turning it he let the knob go all the way to the right before pushing open the door. He knew Raphael hated anyone coming into his bedroom. It was more than likely because of his huge porn collection of magazines and videos he had stashed all over the place.

Carefully and quietly he pushed the door open just enough to slip in and shut the door right behind him. The room was dark as he softly stepped toward Raphael's bed. Using his stealth-like ninja abilities he silently walked along his brother's soft carpet as he saw Raphael sleeping on his stomach. He was beyond uneasy as he stepped closer. His sai wielding brother did not like to be woken up for anything and made that abundantly clear. Knowing this just sent an anxious feeling over Mikey as he neared his lying brother. Raphael could easy turn and take his head off with his sai, if he had his weapons on him.

Stretching his head over just a bit, he glanced to see his brother had no weapons in his belt. A wave of relief passed through him as he stood by the side of the bed. It was now or never, he thought as he brushed his hand across his brother's shell running it over his shoulder and muscular bicep. His brother expelled a heavy breath as he stirred not moving much. Needing to get his attention, Michelangelo sat down on the side of the bed playing with his brother's ties that hung down his shell. Moving his face closer to his brother's he could see his cheeks were tear stained and it broke his heart.

Mikey leaned his face down close to Raphael's as he whispered ever so softly, "Raph?"

"Hmm?' The sleeping turtle breathed out heavily stirring again but didn't open his eyes.

Moving his face even closer, Michelangelo's mouth brushed over his wet cheek as he emitted quietly, "Raph, wake up."

His gentle touching finally stirred his brother awake as Raphael turned his head to the other side feeling someone sitting on his bed. Looking upward he saw Mikey was so close to him. Rolling to his side, his back hit the wall moving away from Mikey as if he were about to strike him.

"Mike...Mikey?"

A hand covered the red clad turtle's mouth suddenly as he saw his youngest brother put a finger to his lips motioning him to be quiet. Raphael's eyes widened with his brother's closeness. Seeing his youngest brother's face moving closer to his, Raphael tensed up wondering when the punch was going to happen.

Pulling Mikey's hand away from his mouth, Raphael whispered, "Look, Mikey. If yer gonna hit me then just do it. I deserve it."

Shaking his head, the orange clad turtle smiled and spoke softly, "I'm not gonna hit ya."

Raphael looked at his brother quizzically. "Why not? Aren't ya pissed at me?"

"No..." Mikey moved closer to Raphael trapping him against the wall. His face was inches away from his older brother's now as his hot breath blew across Raphael's mouth. "Raph?" The sai wielding turtle's eyes glanced down at his brother's mouth. "Kiss me."

"What...?" The red clad turtle questioned as his brother's mouth moved even closer until they were about touching. "Mikey...I...I..." His brother's closeness made him suddenly press his mouth to Michelangelo's as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling his brother in orange against his body.

Their kiss was long quickly deepening with their tongues as Raphael gently pushed Mikey backward on his bed. Raphael's sexual excitement became known as his hardness pushed into Mikey's thigh. Once he realized it, he broke the kiss pulling away.

"Sorry, Mikey. You must hate me." The turtle in red glanced up into Mikey's blue eyes turning his face away seeing him staring back. "I didn't mean anything and I would never tell the others."

"Shh." Mikey leaned forward pulling Raphael back on top of him. His hands clasped the sides of his brother's face looking deeply into his eyes as he kissed Raphael once more. His own hardness pushed up against his brother's plastron as he ached to have Raphael fuck him again. "Raph...I shouldn't have blown up at you. I..." He ran his fingers across Raphael's cheek. "I love you too."

Raphael's eyes held tears in them as he pressed his mouth to Mikey's once more. He wanted his brother so badly but was afraid of getting caught if they moaned too loud. Having sex in the lair was too dangerous and if spotted, their other brothers wouldn't understand. Raphael had to take Mikey out of the lair and move to a dark, secluded spot somewhere in the sewers.

"Come with me." Raphael begged softly as he slid off the bed.

"Where?" Mikey asked rolling to his side.

Coaxing him with his finger, Raphael grabbed ahold of his Nightwatcher uniform and pulled Michelangelo up smiling with lust in his eyes. Running his hand down his cheek he kissed Mikey again pulling him along the carpet until they got to his door. "The Nightwatcher wants you again. Do you wanna have sex with me?"

"Dress up and I'll do anything you want." The orange clad turtle seductively whispered turning them both on.

Standing there, Raphael watched Michelangelo drop to his knees as he started slipping on Raphael's Nightwatcher outfit. Feeling his hands on his body aroused Raphael as his alter ego came to life once more. The sai wielding turtle reached for his helmet when Mikey stopped him.

Shaking his head he implored, "No, I want you without the cover up." Raphael smiled as his brother continued, "Let's go somewhere quiet and dark."

The two of them quietly opened the bedroom door stepping out into the dark lair. Tip toeing through the hall they walked softly across the carpet in the living room eagerly awaiting to get up the stairs and out of sight. As they crept closer to the stairs they heard heavy breathing coming from the sofa. Throwing each other a look, the two of them slowly moved over to the sight where the noise was coming from to see something that made their jaws drop open.

On the sofa were their other brothers. Donatello was on top of Leonardo and they were kissing deeply. Both were lost in their passionate kissing that they hadn't heard footsteps approach them. Standing behind the sofa, Raphael and Michelangelo looked down at them getting excited to start their hot romp. Nudging his youngest brother, Raphael reached down running his gloved finger across Donnie's head sliding it under his purple mask ties.

Raphael's light touch didn't seem to faze his brainiac brother until he yanked at Donatello's ties pulling his head back roughly as the purple clad turtle gasped in surprise. Leonardo opened his eyes to see Raphael in costume with Michelangelo beside him.

"Well," Raphael began quietly, "looks like some hot and heavy kissing here."

Embarrassed, the two turtles sat up on their knees blushing but because the room was dark, they knew their hot faces couldn't be seen. Donatello's hands gripped into Leo's plastron not sure what to do.

Being the big brother, Leo spoke up. "Look, guys. We...uh...can explain this...really..." He did his best to hide his shaky voice but still stammered. "We, uh...it's just..." At a lost for words, the blue clad turtle looked to Donatello for answers.

The genius buried his head into Leo's chest ashamed that they had been caught and knew there was no way out of this without humiliation. Shaking his head over and over again, the brainiac didn't want to look up.

Leonardo's hand came up holding his genius brother against him. "Raph...why are you and Mikey awake? We thought the two of you were asleep."

Raphael tackled that question. "Apparently." He giggled out. "We were but got hot and horny and decided to head out for a quick sexual romp."

"Well, then why don't-" Leonardo's eyes shot open wide in surprise as Donnie's head snapped back looking at his brothers. "Wha...what? What did you say?"

Pulling Michelangelo closer to him, Raphael wrapped an arm around his youngest brother where his alluring voice softly moaned, "Looks like we can go back to my bedroom, Mikey." Smiling seductively, Raphael added, "Let's see who moans the loudest, huh? And to think we were the only ones."

As the two of them walked back toward the sai wielding turtle's bedroom, Leonardo covered his face with his hands mumbling, "Oh God, let's go to my bedroom and see if I'm still sleeping and this is all a sick, twisted dream."

Moving his face to the side of his oldest brother's cheek, Donatello whispered in an enticing tone, "If you're not dreamin', Leo, then let's continue this and have sex. You got me all hot and bothered."

The turtle in blue wouldn't argue with that as they got up following their brothers back down the hallway. As Raphael opened his bedroom door he winked at his other brothers standing by Leo's door.

"Hey, we can trade off sometime." Raph remarked hopefully wanting to take his other brothers on.

Donatello's eyes went wide as sweat trickled down his cheek. "No...no...oh God, Leo. No. Raph's too rough and the Nightwatcher-"

Raphael cut him off smiling wickedly. "Mikey doesn't complain. Do ya?"

"Nope. Don't knock it until you try it." Michelangelo's smart ass comment came out as a grin covered his face.

Raphael pushed his orange clad brother into his room now winking at Leo. "What'cha say, Leo?"

Pushing his younger brother through his door, Leonardo piped up. "That'd be a cold day in Hell, Raph. Red and blue don't look good together."

"That's what you think." Raphael laughed shutting the door.

Pushing his brainiac brother down on his bed, Leo commented, "You're mine, Donnie. Let's outdo them in the loudest moan department."

Smiling lustfully, Donatello held Leo waiting for the competition.


End file.
